Notice the locks
by 50shadesofpaily
Summary: Emily goes out to celebrate her birthday with the girls and when Paige turns up she sees something that makes her extremely jealous. She intends to show Emily just how she feels about it.


**Prompt: Jealous Paige.**

* * *

"Seriously Hanna I just want to do something small," Emily said firmly as she watched her blonde friend strut about the kitchen with her chin held high. "We can just get Spencer and Aria round because they're back for the weekend from college and just have a drink, legally, like old times," The nostalgia in her voice was almost sweet to Hanna's ears but the blonde was having none of it. Her plan was to drag Emily to Philadelphia and get her absolutely smashed. After all, it wasn't everyday that one got to celebrate their twenty first birthday.

"Yes, good idea let's get Spence and Aria in on it! I'm sure they'd be gagging for a night out getting absolutely shitfaced," Hanna said happily, clapping her hands together. With a roll of her eyes the brunette stood up and moved to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water she'd put in that earlier. "Em, please, it'll be real fun,"

"Well Paige was just going to take me to dinner then as I said, we could have a few drinks and-" Her voice trailed off at the sound of Hanna snorting, both of her eyebrows raised.

"You and Paige have been together over three years, you can be whisked off to dinner some other time but this Friday we are going out and we are going to get so drunk that we're those people that actually have to pay a fine for vomiting in the cab on the way back,"

"Why do you sound so happy about that?" Emily asked, her nose wrinkled slightly in disgust before she let out a heavy sigh and set her bottle of water down on the counter. "Fine, Hanna, fine. This Friday we will go out and get absolutely off our faces, will that make you happy?" She may have sounded like she was trying to make it all about the older girl but honestly the more she thought about going into a club and not fretting about being caught out for being underage was exciting.

"And Spencer's sister and Wren are away so Spence says we can use their house in Philly so we don't even have to worry about getting all the way back to Rosewood!" Hanna added, the smile growing on her face. Emily glared at her playfully.

"You knew I was going to agree all along didn't you? You've already planned this!"

"Oh Em, you do know me too well. Your gaydar must really tune into my emotion,"

"That's not what gaydar is but good try, Hanna," The voice caught them both a little off guard and when Emily turned to see Paige standing in the doorway she had no idea how she hadn't heard her come in. "You get Em to agree to go out?" She asked with a small smirk on her face as she stepped forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Emily's head.

"Wait, you were in on this too?!" Emily asked sharply, turning to look intently at the taller girl.

"Babe, you know you need to spend your twenty first by not being able to remember it the next day," Paige laughed, winking over at Hanna who seemed far too happy for either of them. "Besides, I'm really sorry but I would have had to have postponed our dinner anyway. Callie at work has called in with the flu and we're pressed for staff so I said I'd cover Friday, so go out with your friends and then we'll have our own celebrations another day," She reassured her, taking her girlfriend's hand and squeezing it.

"You promise?" Emily asked, earning a nod from her lover.

"I totally trust you in Hanna's safe hands," Paige told her with a chuckle before sighing and slipping her hands into her pockets. "Besides, the sight of you being sick is gross and I don't want to hold back your hair," She added playfully but cut the sentence off sharply when a hand collided with her stomach.

* * *

"Jesus Hanna can you actually walk in those death traps?!" Aria asked, a look of awe on her face as Hanna emerged from the bedroom.

"If you get a nose bleed from the altitude…" Spencer whispered, observing the shoes as well. Even Emily who had been previously occupied with her phone and glass of wine looked up.

"But I mean look how great my legs look and it's worth the pain, I've been wearing them around the house to break them in," Hanna told them all with a little curtsy before she walked forward with rather excellent steadiness and composure. Melissa's house was rather well fitted with all the most modern furniture and Spencer had reassured them constantly to help themselves to anything in the fridges or cellar. After all this was the night where Hanna intended them to get so drunk they'd be spewing in the taxi. Rising to her feet from the comfortable recliner Spencer picked up her glass of vodka and coke and raised it, casting a smile at the other girls who did the same with their own drinks.

"To Emily's twenty first and all of us being totally legal and responsible adults,"

"Biggest load of bullshit toast ever," Aria whispered with a wide smirk as she clinked her glass against Spencer's.

"It's the thought that counts,"

Forty five minutes later the taxi pulled up outside the first club and with miraculous ability, even under the influence, Hanna made her way up the steps with the other girls following close behind. Once inside, after showing genuine Ids, the music washed over them. Hanna, being the 'party planner' she was, had already planned the club route they were going to take and Emily had just nodded, going along with it. Part of her wished Paige could have come along but she knew her girlfriend was working overtime.

That morning there had been a bouquet of flowers waiting on the bedside cabinet when she'd woken up. A note had been attached to it stating that Paige had headed off to work and would see her soon. Most of all it had been the little love you at the bottom and the wish of happy birthday that had made Emily smile sleepily.

Soon enough Hanna had ushered them all over to a booth in the corner and each girl made their visit up to the bar to get a drink. However Emily found herself treated to rather a few more than she was buying as the girls began to hand her shots and glasses alike.

So it was a couple of hours later that Emily found herself braced against the corner of a different bar, the alcohol rushing to her head as she tried to focus on the colours behind the counter. Hanna had tumbled over at some point on her stupidly high heels and cut her knee and Emily had volunteered herself to go and find a band aid.

"Excuse me!" Emily called, trying to get one of the bar tenders. However the music and other customers took away their attention. She sighed heavily and stood back.

"You can be waiting for like two hours for a drink," A stranger's voice behind her said loudly over the music making the brunette jump. When she turned she saw the face of someone she did not recognise. The woman was taller than Emily and had long red hair that flowed down over her shoulders. She was pretty, Emily couldn't deny that.

"Oh, I'm not waiting for a drink, I need a plaster or something, my friend has cut herself," Emily told her quickly. The girl nodded and stepped past Emily, stepping through the gap in the counter until she stood behind it. Emily watched her with wide eyes until she emerged a few seconds later with a band aid between her fingers. "I-"

"I used to work in a bar, they usually keep one back there, here, for your friend," Slowly Emily leant out and took it from between the woman's fingers.

"There you are!" Aria's voice cut through the slight silence Emily had found in her conversation.  
"Good, you got one! Han is freaking out! Hey," Her attention was caught by the red head. "Who's this?"

Before Emily could speak the stranger cut in, "I'm Zoe, I was just helping your friend out. Hey, can I get you a drink? I could do it the same way I just did with the plaster, I'll just drop a few dollars on the bar for them," Emily was about to ask for Aria to step in but the little girl was gone and across the room she saw her dashing toward Hanna.

"Oh, I…no, no thank you. It's fine, I've probably had enough,"

"But it's your birthday!" Zoe said with a small smile. Emily stopped, raising an eyebrow. "I was with my friend earlier when you and the blonde were at the bar and she was raving on at you about having a good time. She also said…" Zoe took a step closer and out of instinct Emily made to move away but the drunken brain messages didn't quite reach her limbs. "That you were gay,"

"I don't recall, I-"

"Don't worry, I don't mind lesbians," Zoe waved her hand and smiled, leaning out to rub Emily's arm. This had gone rather quickly from just getting a plaster to getting touched. Out of habit and slightly nervousness Emily brushed her dress down and averted her gaze. "In fact I kind of really like them. Like _really,_"

"Emily?"

Both girls turned sharply at the enquiring voice. The look on Paige's face was beyond confusion, her eyes trailing over Zoe.

"Paige, you came!" Emily moved forward and encased her lover in her arms. In return Paige's slipped around her hips but she was still watching the red head.

"Who's this?" Paige asked quickly. Emily eased back and stroked her cheek.

"I'm Zoe,"

"Were you coming onto her?" Paige questioned, her voice still calm.

"Well, I, she's a gorgeous girl and I didn't know she had a-"

"Yeah well now you do, so scoot," And with that Zoe took one look at the pair and disappeared across the club floor. For a few seconds the Paige didn't say anything until finally she sighed and looked down at her girlfriend.

"I can't believe you came, I thought you were working," Emily said softly, taking Paige's fingers in hers.

"I was but it was really quiet and I told my boss I had somewhere to be but then I walk in and she's all-"

"Babe, nothing was going to happen!" Emily insisted and it was the truth but she could see the worry and doubt ticking through Paige's dark eyes. Paige knew Emily loved her but there was still the insecurity that always seemed to show through.

"You're drunk she could have taken advantage, where are the other girls?" Paige asked gently. She didn't sound angry but her hand had tightened around Emily's.

"Paige, I was going to be fine! I wouldn't do that to you!" Emily didn't know where the slight aggression in her voice came from. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her a little defensive.  
"I-" However her words were silenced when Paige's lips claimed hers, strong hands coming up to cup her face as the pair kissed. Paige tasted like mint and coffee and Emily guessed she tasted bitter like alcohol. Emily eased back and gazed up at her lover, eyes half closed. "Paige, please,"

"You're mine," Her voice was low and Emily shivered a little at the danger that resonated through it. Paige wasn't aggressive but she was jealous. Emily was hers and although Paige trusted her with her entire heart there was the little voice at the back of her head.

Firm hands gripped Emily's hips and pulled her closer, her head dipping to rest her lips next to Em's ear. "I love you so much and right now," Her hands slipped lower. "I want to take you somewhere private and-" Before her sentence had even finished Emily had pushed her backward, grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the bathroom.

Now Paige or Emily had ever really been the type for public sex on a whim but right now it was pure insistency they were both feeling. It was just lucky the bathroom was empty when they moved swiftly through the door. In seconds Paige had gripped the back of her lover's thighs and lifted her up onto the sink counter. Their lips found each other with urgency but Paige pulled away and moved quickly toward the door leading back out to the club and pushed it shut, flicking the bolt across. She assumed it was just for cleaning but now it was for something much better.

"Paige, people are going to notice it's locked!"

"Then you better be quick," She whispered huskily in return before walking back to her girlfriend and kissed her deeply, her hands sliding deep into her hair. Emily could feel the heat coursing through her veins, the desire bubbling to the surface. Hands ran over her flesh and before she knew it her dress was pushed up to her hips, Paige's hands yanking her toward the edge of the counter. The counter was cool against her heated legs and it certainly wasn't helped when Paige ducked down and lips found Emily's inner thighs. For someone who five minutes ago hadn't even known her lover was in the club she was all too happy to see her now. "Emily Fields, this underwear is rather lacy," Paige breathed.

"Well my other stuff shows lines in my dress and-"

"I'm not complaining," Paige told her sharply and to show her appreciation for it her lips graced the flimsy material, a smile curving her mouth at the heat she could feel. Emily's breath caught in her throat. While her tongue moved to flick against Emily's clit through the underwear, her hands slipped up over Emily's curves, her hands coming to rest over the brunette's breasts.

"Take them off, Paige," Emily breathed, tilting her head back against the mirror, her eyes fluttering closed as nimble fingers kneaded her breasts, thumbs and forefingers managing to pinch her nipples through her dress and bra.

However Paige realised where she was needed and let her fingers trail down to her lover's underwear. With a little lift of Emily's legs the article practically fell to the floor and Emily found her long legs hooked over Paige's shoulders and her lover's lips now closer to where they needed to be. However Paige began to tease, her tongue gracing the soft skin of Em's inner thighs before finally, after too long for the younger girl's liking, Paige's hot tongue slipped between her wet folds. At first the movements of Paige's tongue were slow and long but each time Emily thought her clit would finally get attention Paige just moved back down.

"God, Paige, please," Em muttered, her hand sliding into her girl's hair. Now Paige was done with messing about and gave Emily one final pull closer. Her tongue flattened against her lover's clit and with a sound of delight, Emily's hands gripped harder around the dark strands. Hanna had of course planned the evening and with a dizzy smile Emily considered that the blonde had not planned this.

Paige's tongue began to move faster, flicking back and forth over the sensitive nub. Emily's breath quickened and suddenly the alcohol was gone from her veins, the dizziness replaced by a tightening in her lower stomach and the curling of her toes. Wishing to draw her girl closer Paige slid a single finger inside her lover and pressed it upward.

"You're mine aren't you, Em?" Paige husked against her lover's heat. Emily nodded quickly, rocking her hips to get the rubbing sensation back. "Tell me,"

"I'm yours," She panted before forcing Paige's head back to where it needed to be. From there Paige didn't relent, another finger joined the one already inside her lover and her tongue returned to her girl's clit. The room filled with the sound of Emily's moans until finally with a drawn out groan and the bucking of her hips, Emily came, Paige's fingers pressing deeper inside her. For a few minutes Emily just let her head rest against the cool mirror before at last her gaze met Paige's. The girl was smirking and a little blurry.

"You are mine, Fields," She whispered before easing up and kissing Emily, letting the girl taste herself on her lips but in all honesty she needed the intimacy. The kiss ended with both girls smiling and playfully Emily pushed her lover away, sliding off the counter. Her legs nearly gave way but they held long enough for her to gain purchase.

Coolly Emily flattened down her dress and bent over to pick up her underwear. However a hand wrapped around hers and drew the article away. Smoothly Paige tucked the lacy material into her trouser pocket.

"You don't need those, I'll just take them off again later," Paige told her huskily before heading for the door with a grin. Just as she unlocked it and slid it open she turned and winked at Emily. "Happy birthday, Em," Emily laughed and made to move after her but as the door swung open she was shocked to see Spencer, Hanna and Aria gazing in at them.

"Well hello Paige," Spencer greeted with a smirk, Hanna and Aria exchanging glances behind her. "I really think we should go now before security return or the fire brigade turn up to knock the door down, whichever happens first,"

"Uh, right…let's go," Emily whispered, ducking her head. Paige just grinned.

"Honestly, when did she even get here? And honestly, a club bathroom?" Hanna asked loudly earning a shrug from Aria.

"Oh shut up Hanna, you've done it before!" Emily snapped back.

"Yeah but at least I knew to be quiet,"

"That's a lie," Paige muttered, looking over at her girlfriend. "Never again are we sharing a room with her and Caleb. Ever. Oh and Em, what I said about you not remembering your twenty first…" She smirked. "I hope you remember that,"


End file.
